Overexposure
by ironlegion
Summary: Lincoln's latest project has made a major impact on Lisa and now she has to ask herself a question: how do I wan't people to see me? Side piece to "Inspiration" Read first to better understand.
1. Chapter 1

The day started out being a normal day for Lisa. She spent her time after school doing what she usually did: Teaching a class at the local community college. She had just finished explaining to her students the simple process of nuclear fission.

"And the resulting division of the two atoms causes a massive release of energy, more commonly known as a nuclear explosion. Mr Baxter, if you wish to gain that young lady's cellular information, kindly wait until the end of my class."

The large young blonde boy who had been talking turned bright red. He turned away from the brown haired Latino girl he had been flirting with and stared silently at his paper.

Lisa checked her watch. "It would appear we are out of time for today. You are dismissed." As her students flooded out of the classroom, she yelled. "Please remember to read pages 10-35 in your _New theorem of Physics_ books." She hoped her students would remember to study. She had a surprise test planned for tomorrow.

As she packed her things, Lisa saw that someone was standing in the doorway of her classroom. Once she saw who it was, she scowled.

"Hello Phineas. To what do I owe the "pleasure" of your visit?"

Phineas Waker had been a thorn in Lisa's side for almost all her career. He was constantly denouncing her as being unfit to her position due to her age and had tried on multiple occasions to invalidate her research. She supposed his jealousy may have stemmed from her taking his place as head of the physics department, but really, what did he expect? She was simply more qualified.

Phineas had an ugly smirk plastered onto his face.

"Well Ms Loud I-."

" _Doctor_ Loud, Phineas. We've been over this." He always refused to refer to her by her proper credentials.

His smirk grew wider. "Yes, Doctor Loud. I was simply coming in to congratulate you on how well you've been doing teaching your class."

Lisa gave him a suspicious look. "Really?"

"Oh yes. While the pursuit of knowledge is great, it is our duty as scientists to foster new minds and new ideas."

His words were complementary but the smug look on his face suggested there was definitely more to what he was saying.

"Okay Phineas, cut the pleasantries and simply tell me why you decided to come here." She said bluntly.

"Well if you must know, I had come across a piece of work you were involved in and I just wanted to clarify some information."

Lisa sighed. Giving information of any kind to this man disgusted her but if it would get him out of her hair, then so be it. "Fine, what was it?"

If possible, his grin grew even uglier as he revealed a small paperback book from behind his back.

Lisa's eyes grew wide as she stared at a copy of **Little Lisa Loud's Science Journal: Mythology**.

Seeing her reaction, Phineas chuckled smugly and said. "Yes, I thought you'd recognize this. You never told me you had your own series of publications." He held up the book and it displayed an image of a smiling Lisa in a mini roman centurion armor standing in front of a statue of Zeus.

"W-where did you get that?" Lisa asked.

"The funniest thing. My daughter and I were stopping for lunch at the local Burpin Burger and she received this adorable little item in her kid's meal."

It took Lisa a moment to understand what he was talking about. Her brother had mentioned that he had been approached by the fast food eatery to see if he would make some of his educational books to be used instead of toys in their kiddie meals as a kind of educational campaign. Lincoln had even come to her and asked for permission as she was the mascot of the book. At the time she had thought it was a great idea. If children were going to devour a bounty of saturated fats, proteins, sugar and carbohydrates, wouldn't it be best if they also received some mental nutrition?

Phineas flipped thorough the book and showed a few pages with images such as Lisa in a green swimsuit and snorkel looking at Poseidon, Lisa in a toga tending to what she assumed was the goddess Aphrodite, and Lisa baking bread next to Hestia goddess of the hearth wearing big fluffy oven mitts.

"I daresay, I had no idea you knew so much about ancient mythology. You're really quite the little scholar."

Hearing the word "Little" caused her to grit her teeth. "I fail to understand why you brought this to my attention." She growled.

"Well, I simply worried about what it would mean for a scientist of your…..caliber to be associated with this. I mean really, A Nobel honored professor with multiple P.H.D.'s and groundbreaking scientist the face of a children's book?"

"That book happens to be completely up to date with current mythological research!" Lisa yelled, her face burning red.

"Yes, and I'm sure that most children your age are quite concerned with scientific accuracy." He sneered.

"What exactly are you trying to say?" Lisa asked.

"Just that it would be a shame if the university or god forbid a _Real_ Scientific journal where to know that prized professor and "Wonder child" Lisa Loud was involved in something so…immature."

Lisa gasped. "Are you threatening to blackmail me?!"

"Blackmail is such an ugly word. I was just suggesting that you be wary of what you associate yourself with. I would hate for your good reputation to be smirched." He said without an inch of sincerity.

Lisa gave him a pointed glare. "Listen here Phineas, I don't know what response you expect to this pitiful offer, but I will NOT be bullied by you into whatever you wish for me to do. Now good day." And with that she walked past him.

As he watched her leave, Phineas muttered. "We'll see Loud. We'll see…..

* * *

 **I hope you'll like where this story goes. I got the idea for this after writing the new chapter of Inspiration. See, I thought that even though Lisa might feel happy Lincoln made that comic for her and honored he used her as a mascot in the future, it doesn't mean she might not be embarrassed by it as she grows up or by other people seeing it. Remember, Lincoln's talent is a bit different than the rest of his siblings. His comics are inspired by them and their daily adventures and one of them is even about one of his siblings in a way so obviously, he'll be exposing his family to the world in some ways they might not like or might find** **embarrassing. Next chapter will have a better look at that. And in case anyone was wondering, I head cannon him making more issues of the comics he made in the other Inspiration stories to appeal to people like Lucy or Luna. Plus, I really like the idea of having songs over top comics. It could be seen like 3-d headphones.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Lisa came into her class as she normally did. Walking in, she saw her students all had grins on their faces.

"Well you all appear quite happy. I trust this is because you all finished your assigned read-." She stopped when she saw what was on her desk.

A Burpin Burger kids meal.

From behind her, she heard a few snickers among her students. She was stunned for a moment before shaking her head to come back to her senses.

"Uh, it appears someone was kind enough to bring me lunch." She said, attempting to shrug it off. "But I've already procured some food for my midday meal, now if you would all be so kind as to look at the screen." She pressed a button on her desk to activate a projector. "You'll quite clearly see-WHAT IN THE NAME OF ISSAC NEWTON!?"

On the screen, instead of an image of the test sheet she would be passing out, there was a drawing of Lisa underwater with a snorkel and a friendly looking octopus intertwining two of its tentacles with her hands.

A burst of laughter came from her students as she ran to push the projecter button repeatedly until the image disappeared.

"I-I don't know how that got in there. Well uh, instead of showing you, I'll simply pass out the worksheets so we can get started." She said nervously. Lisa went to her desk and grabbed the sheets for the test but noticed the questions were different than they were supposed to be.

"Name the process by which plants absorb oxygen? Define the term extinction? Explain how water is taken from a liquid to a gas form in clouds? This isn't the test I was planning to give today!"

"Oh yes _Miss_ Loud." The sound of that voice made her blood run cold. "I took the liberty of changing the test questions to better suit your research."

Lisa turned and saw Phineas leaning coolly against the side of her classroom door looking absolutely smug.

"I also made sure your students knew to take a look at your most recent works for this test."

To her horror, each student reached underneath their desks and brought out a copy of **Little Lisa's science journal.**

Soon the entire class was in an uproar of laughter. Lisa's hands curled into angry fists.

"Phineas, how dare you-! Of all the inconsiderate-! I-! STOP LAUGHING AT ME!"

But her outburst simply fed into the student's mirth.

"Aw, Look I think she's gonna cry!"

"Maybe somebody should get the professor a bottle!"

"Stand back guys, looks like she's about to throw a temper tantrum."

All around the room the students who had been learning from her and listening to her every word were now laughing and treating her like a common infant. One had the gall to throw one of her science journals at her, shattering her glasses and knocking her down.

Lisa picked herself up and tried to stay strong. She couldn't let these juvenile taunts get to her. Once they had stopped laughing, she could- could-.

Wait, what was that dripping from her eye socket? Tears? She had no irritation or damage to her corneas!

Despite her best efforts, Lisa's eyes began to well up with tears and her lower lip quivered like a shaking bowl of jell-O.

She ran out of the room with tears flowing from her eyes like a sprinkler spray, hoping to get away from those mean kids, that horrible man and their nasty words.

* * *

Lincoln was simply laying on the sofa reading comics, when Lisa suddenly came in.

He could immediately tell something was wrong. On top of missing her glasses and backpack, she was sniffling heavily with her head facing the floor and she had something grasped tightly in her hands.

"Lisa! What's the matter? What happened?" He asked worriedly.

Through her tears and sniffles she said. "O-one of my c-colleagues at the college. T-t-they turned my s-students against meeeeee!" She cried.

"What do you mean?"

"T-they w-were all laughing at me! Because of this!" Lisa held up a copy of the science journals he had made.

Lincoln's heart sank. "Someone made fun of you because of my science book?"

Lisa nodded. Lincoln pulled her into a hug and let her cry silently into his shirt.

"Shhh, shhh. It's alright. I got you."

He held her until she stopped crying. Once she was done she sat down on the couch and said. "I don't think I can teach my class tomorrow."

"It's okay. You can just call in sick." He said. He climbed onto the sofa with her. "I'm sorry Lisa. I didn't realize my science book was causing you so much trouble."

"No, it's not your fault Lincoln. I shouldn't have reacted to so strongly to such pathetic mockeries. It's just, hearing them say such horrible things and having them laugh at me, it...well,it hurt. It really hurt my feelings."

"That's the whole point of it Lisa. They were trying to hurt your feelings. That's what bullies do." Lincoln pointed out.

Lisa turned to look her brother in the eye. "How do you do it Lincoln? Whenever someone makes fun of you or mocks your choices, you never that much worse for wear."

Lincoln thought about it for a second. "I guess I just don't let it get to me. I'm pretty comfortable with who I am so it doesn't hurt when people insult me."

"Well, I suppose I'm not completely comfortable with myself than." Lisa admitted." It's just, everyone was treating me like some kind of _child_."

"Lisa, you _are a child."_ He pointed out.

"I know, but I've always tried to be more than that. Ever since I've joined the scientific community, I've tried to show my maturity. To make it so people see me as an equal and not look down on me. And in one swift move I've flushed it all down the proverbial toilet"

Lincoln patted her on the back soothingly. "Lisa, I know you want them to see you as being mature, but it shouldn't matter to you what those guy's think."

"What do you mean?"

"You shouldn't need to worry about them seeing you as mature. Sure, you might not be as old as them, but look at what you've done. You made a living trash monster, you cured a variant of strep throat, you have a NOBEL PRIZE, and trust me, I did my research on those things, they don't give those to just anybody. Any scientist worth their lab coat should respect you. If if they don't, well maybe their just not that smart."

Lisa wiped her face. "You're right. I can't allow Phineas to simply get away with this! Lincoln I will need you to escort me back to the university."

"Sure thing Lis."

"Um, I will also be needing some change for the bus."

* * *

 **And thus ends chapter 2. This is the second part to this 3 part story. I really wanted to try and get across Lisa's pain. Sure, she's and accomplished scientist with a lot of accomplishments but she's also 4 years old. Please, let me know what you think and provide some feedback.**


End file.
